Episode 207
Dahas is the two hundred seventh episode overall and the fifty-ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 4, 2017. Summary The episode opens with the fighting breaking out in the entrance of Lireo. Hitano and Aquil fought Juvila in turns. Minea manifests from her sphere-form and attacks Lirean soldiers guarding the armory. One of the soldiers escaped. Cassiopea was impressed by the power of the De-jar, the power of which did not decrease during the fight against the Bathalas. Haliya appears to them and holds the De-jar again. She congratulates them for finding it. Emre said it seems to bring her pain. Haliya said he knew the cause of it, Jamir.Spelling uncertain. Emre said that was the first and last Encantado that Haliya loved. Haliya said he was her lover, to whom she entrusted her weapon, so he can see her whenever he wanted to. In a flashback, Jamir uses the De-jar to teleport himself upwards, towards the Moon. He embraced Haliya and kissed her. Haliya said she really believed that Jamir loved her, so she gave him whatever she had. Jamir was shown gathering precious stones on the Moon, which he brought home with Haliya's permission. Haliya said that after Jamir left that night, he never returned. Haliya looked for him and found him in a palace, which was funded from the gold and diamonds he picked from her home. Jamir then had a wife, Felicia,Spelling uncertain and a daughter. Haliya gets angry and summons the De-jar. Jamir asked for forgiveness, and Felicia asked Haliya to accept the situation. Haliya cursed their daughter with a beautiful but deadly face. Jamir advised his wife to leave, and she tries to, but Haliya prevents her from doing so. Felicia then stared at her daughter's face, got petrified and disintegrated. When Jamir looked at his daughter's face, he suffered the same fate. A Dama appears and looks for her royal masters, but Haliya advised her not to look at the child's face if she did not want to die. Haliya said she would not trust anyone again, and abandons Encantadia. Back in the present time, Cassiopea recognized the child in the tale to be LilaSari. Cassiopea already knew that LilaSari is the daughter of a Diwata and of the Founder of Sapiro, but it was just then that she learned that Haliya was the reason behind LilaSari's curse. Haliya admits her error. Emre said he understood, as even Bathalumans could make mistakes. The venom affects Cassiopea again. Haliya advised them to return to Devas. She tells them to use the Moonlight to reach Devas quickly, and gives the De-jar back to Emre. Emre thanks her. Ether suddenly appears and challenges them. Haliya distracts Ether, preventing her from following Emre and Cassiopea. Ether said she had chosen her own fate by showing her which side she was on. Haliya asked why she was assisting evil Encantados in destroying Encantadia. Ether ignored the question and said she and Arde would triumph, and would become masters not only of all Encantadia, but also of Haliya and Emre. Ether then disappears. Haliya prays for Emre's success, as Encantadia's future depended on them. LilaSari and Amarro look for Deshna in Hagorn's camp. They found it entirely deserted. LilaSari laments her continued suffering. Amarro comforts her. Deshna sees some fleeing Encantados and asked one of them if they encountered Hagorn's forces. The Encantado said they did not, but they heard the warning signal from Lireo, and opined that the Hathors probably went there. Deshna thanks him. She whistles, summoning an Argona. She rides it to reach Lireo. Muros gets frustrated that Juvila seemed to be humiliating him, Aquil and Hitano in combat. Hitano reminds them that she is a Heran with stronger powers than them, and Aquil told them not to underestimate her even if she is a woman. Hitano teleports behind Juvila and pushes her to be beaten by Aquil and Muros. Juvila leaves. Minea enters the armory of Lireo. She touches one of the swords. Imaw asked her if she recognized it, since she owned the sword when she was still the queen. Minea denies it. Imaw said she is a good Diwata, and a good mother to her daughters. Minea rejects it. Imaw said she will recognize them despite the spells, since a mother's love is the strongest magic. Minea attacks him with an energy blast, knocking him down. Aquil gets slashed by an Etherian soldier. Hitano noticed and assisted him. Andora and Hagorn attacked soldiers in the main hall, and occupied the place. He calls upon the Sang'gres to show themselves to him, challenging them in battle. Hitano gives Aquil temporary remedy until Danaya arrived. Aquil tells him not to summon Danaya, since he knew she is busy with other things. Hitano said he would obey him, and called him Mashna. Aquil said he is no longer a Mashna, but Hitano disagreed, for he showed courage and qualities of a leader. Aquil said that in case something bad happened to him, Hitano must tell Danaya that he would still choose to suffer all the bad things he had gone through for her sake. Andora said no one arrived, so the Diwatas might not have heard him. Hagorn said she was wrong, as he could already feel them. The Sang'gres appeared; Pirena blasted some of the enemy soldiers, killing them. Andora asked them if they were ready to die. Pirena said they might have beaten Sapiro, but they will not be able to conquer Lireo. Ybrahim, Ariana, Paopao, Muyak and Mayca fight enemies in a part of the palace. Paopao noticed that the two Moons were red again. Ybrahim said it already happened before, and it coincided with many deaths. Mayca said many people always die in times of war. Asval suddenly appears behind them, and Ariana gets slashed after pushing Ybrahim out of harm's way. Ybrahim holds him at sword point. Andora tries to use her power on the Sang'gres, but Danaya throws some earth into her mouth to silence her. Pirena fights Hagorn, Danaya fights Andora, and Alena fights the other soldiers. A Lirean soldier reports that Minea is in the armory. Alena tells Pirena about it, and they fetch Danaya before leaving. Asval teleports away. Ybrahim sends Mayca to secure the palace. Ariana tells the others not to tell her brother that she was wounded, lest he forbid her from fighting again. Paopao said they would do as she asked. Ybrahim asked Muyak and Paopao to summon a Babaylan. Ybrahim asked why she did that, so she said it was Amihan's will. Ybrahim said he did not understand. Ariana said he might not believe it, but Amihan lives within her, for she knows everything that happened between them. Ariana said that she thinks she might not be herself anymore, for many things changed in her after her resurrection. She calls him by name. The Sang'gres find Imaw knocked down. Minea admitted that it was her doing, because of the things he spoke about. Pirena said those were all true, and asked her why she keeps refusing to believe them. Minea said she was confused, because her heart is in conflict with her mind. Minea admits that she feels hurt whenever they get hurt. Minea looks at Danaya, Alena and Pirena, and remembers them when they were still children. They weep. Hagorn appears beside Minea and asked her what kind of madness was happening. He orders her, as her leading Mashna, to kill them. Minea asked him first why she had to be the one to kill them. Hagorn said she had no right to ask him, but she reiterates her question, and asked if they were telling the truth. Hagorn said they were deceiving her. Minea said he had the gems, so he should be the one to kill them. Minea thinks that the Sang'gres were right. Hagorn takes out his gems, and said that if she did not obey, he would destroy her completely. Minea said he need not do it, because she will do it for him. Minea takes her essence out of her body, and tells him that she will not let them corrupt her. Minea said they cannot hide the truth that they were her daughters, and curses her enemies, but she gets weaker. Notes *This episode clears up the ancestry of LilaSari, but raises the question as to whether she is related to current Sapiryan royals such as Ybrahim and Asval. *Another note is that the sword in the Lirean armory in between Kamao ni Emre and Arkrey is the personal sword of Minea, Laya, despite being the actual Avatar (due to its color). References